Gangs
by sunshineATnite
Summary: A new gang is in town and threatening everyone's territory. The remaining gangs join together to get rid of this new gang, but can Sakura keep her gang together? Will Touya convince Sakura to forgive him? And can Sayoran face his fears? No magic!
1. Default Chapter

**"Damn it!" Naoko yelled as she hoped down the stairs with one shoe on and the other one in her hand. Tomoyo and I turned to stare at her. Her school uniform was askew and her hair was still damp. I turned to look at the digital clock, "You're a little late for school aren't you?" I asked while she tied on her other shoe. Naoko turned to glare at me as she picked up her book bag and headed towards the front door. As she opened the door, Tomoyo and I yell out, "Bye, Sweetie! Be good at school!" Naoko stormed out of the house, slamming the front door. Tomoyo and I burst out laughing as we head towards the kitchen.**

**Tomoyo heads to the stove and begins to cook breakfast as I sit on the counter under a window and begin to read a novel. Five minutes later we hear the doorbell ring. One of the other house guest answer the door than comes to the kitchen with three young men and a young woman behind her. "Sakura, company." She says. I turn my head and nod at her, "Thanks, Rika." As she leaves I am able to recognize my company. I put down my novel and turn to look at all of them. I notice Tomoyo waiting by the stove, watching me and the guest warily.**

**I sigh and motion to the kitchen table, "Well, sit down." Tomoyo smiles and moves forward to get them something to drink. After everyone was comfortable and Tomoyo was back at the stove, cooking. I turned to stare at my guest, "Well, Touya, what do you want?" A very handsome young man, with brown hair and intense brown eyes, frowns as he stared back at me, "Just because I stop by to see my only sister doesn't mean I want something."**

**I smirk at him, "Like I'd believe that." My brother growled and motioned for the man next to him to talk. The short brown haired, blue eyed man smiled charmingly at me and opened his mouth to talk. Before he could say anything, I cut him off, "Watch what you say, Takashi. I still haven't taken a liking to your charm or wit." Takashi's smile slowly fades as I stare at him. The young woman on the other side of Touya tries to speak next, "Sakura, look, it's to early to argue. Is it so hard to believe your brother just wanted to visit you?"**

**I turned my penetrating gaze to the petite girl with long, wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, "Oh, dear Nakuru. You should know better. Of course it's hard for me to believe that." Nakuru bit her bottom lip and looked down. Tomoyo finally turned from the stove and glared at us, "Quite it, Sakura. You can find out what your brother wants after breakfast." I shrug my shoulders and jump from the counter. Everyone watches me as I walk from the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom.**

**Thirty minutes later and I was showered and dressed in baggy black jeans, decorated with numerous silver chains, a blood-red tank top and black boots. I brushed back my short redish-brown hair and walked to my computer to check my e-mail. After deleting all the junk mail, I opened a e-mail from a friend. Half-way through the letter there was a knock at my door. Without turning I told them to enter, thinking it was Tomoyo or Rika. When I didn't hear anyone say anything I turned to see if they were still there. Instead of finding Tomoyo or Rika, I found the other young man that had come with my brother. I stood there silently, looking him up and down as I waited for him to speak.**

**He was still as handsome as I remembered, with spiked white hair, piercing gray eyes, a tall muscular body, and a mysterious aura. A few minutes pass, than he finally looked away, his gaze flowing over my room. When his gaze stopped at my window he finally spoke, "We really need your help, Sakura." I smiled to myself, "Well, aren't you just full of charm." I said sarcastically. He grinned slightly, "Like you give a damn about charm. You prefer straight forwardness." I nod my head, "Okay, so be straight with my and get to the damn point." He finally turned and looked at me, "A new gang is trying to move in on our territory. They've been questioning our power and authority." He paused a moment before adding in a soft voice, "They killed Dixie as a challenge."**

**I stopped cold at his words. My eyes went blank and all color drained from my face, "What?" I asked in a deadly tone. He moved towards me, but knew better than to touch me, "I'm sorry, Sakura. That's why we need your help. You trained Dixie and now that she's gone, we have no one else." I turned away and turned off my computer, "Where's Damien? I thought you two were inseparable, Yukito." I asked to change subjects and give me time to collect myself. Yukito stared at my back, "He stayed behind at the house. He wanted to come. He misses you. So do I for that matter. We miss you being part of the gang."**

**I let out a soft sigh, finally coming to my conclusion, "Fine. I'll help you guys out." I said softly, turning and walking out of my room without looking at Yukito. I walked downstairs and back into the kitchen, knowing Yukito was following me. I stopped inside the door and glared at my brother as he looked up from his plate of food. Tomoyo walked over to me with a plate of food and held it out to me, "Hungry?" she asks cautiously, unsure of my mood. I shook my head as thoughts of Dixie floats through my mind. I turn back to the table and stare directly at Touya, "Right now I'm really to pissed off to talk to you, but later, after I've cooled off, you're going to tell me ever thing that's happened. And I want details on Dixie's death, who killed her, and how they did it."**

**With that, I turned and walked out of the kitchen, out of the house, mounted my bike and rode off, not knowing where I was heading. Thirty minutes later I found myself at my bar, 'Starz Elements'. My bartender, Alex, looked up at me surprised, "Hey boss. Whatcha doin here so early?" I walked past him to my office, stopping at the door, "Call Black Cat and tell her to call Babygirl to set up a meeting for tonight." I said, using Meiling's and Tomoyo's nicknames. All the ANGELS had nicknames. Only family and other ANGELS knew our real names. I shut my door, turned up my music, and laid down on the blood red couch that was underneath the only window in my office.**

**Hours later, I found myself in the large living room of my house that I shared with Tomoyo, Rika, and numerous other girls. I looked around the room to be sure we were all here before I got started. I ran off a mental check list:Tomoyo(Babygirl), check; Rika(Dragonfly), check; Meiling(Black Cat), check; Naoko(Shorty), check; and Chiharu(Techno), check. I nodded my head, "Good, we're all here. To get to the point. There's a new gang out there, who, hasn't yet threatened our territory, but is working their way through the list. We need to stop them before they think they own this place. It's time that someone shows the Snake Tamers who's in charge around here and it defiantly isn't them." I smiled evilly as all the girls smiled back at me.**


	2. two

**Hours later, I found myself in the large living room of my house that I shared with Tomoyo, Rika, and numerous other girls. I looked around the room to be sure we were all here before I got started. I ran off a mental check list:Tomoyo(Babygirl), check; Rika(Dragonfly), check; Meiling(Black Cat), check; Naoko(Shorty), check; and Chiharu(Techno), check. I nodded my head, "Good, we're all here. To get to the point. There's a new gang out there, who, hasn't yet threatened our territory, but is working their way through the list. We need to stop them before they think they own this place. It's time that someone shows the Snake Tamers who's in charge around here and it defiantly isn't them." I smiled evilly as all the girls smiled back at me.**

**I gave them all the information I already knew, "The Snakes have already crushed the twin gangs Lions and Tigers. Kei of the Lions is dead and Rey is in intensive care. They don't think he'll make it. Now the Snake Tamers are challenging the Demon Hunters." All the girls looked solemn. Kei and Rey were the only neutral gangs and were highly respected. They also knew that my brother was the leader of Demon Hunters. None of them had known Dixie though, since I founded this gang and met all these girls after I had trained Dixie to take my job and left the DH. I took a deep breathe before continuing, "Touya has asked for our help and I have decided it was in our best interest to give him the help he needs." I didn't bother explaining myself further and knew all the girls trusted my decisions.**

**I turned towards Chiharu and Naoko who were shitting on the same couch, "Chi, I want you to get online and look through police records, nation wide if you have to, and get whatever you can on the Snake Tamers. Naoko, ask around school and see if anyone has heard anything, but make it seem like mild interest." Both girls nodded and I pushed aside the worry I always get when I know I might be putting any of these girls in danger. They all had tough lives like myself and had done these things numerous times. I gave myself a mental shake, than continued. Turning towards Rika and Meiling, "You two, ask our sources and go to some of the local bars. Especially in the twins' territory. See what you can find." I waited until they nodded their heads, than looked at the last girl, "Tomoyo and I will be working with my brother and his gang. They've also gained the help of an outside gang."**

**Meiling looked at me, already knowing who I was talking about, "Since there are more empty rooms here, they will be staying here for the time being." I smiled as I watched the excitement build inside of Meiling, "Sayoaran and his gang should be arriving tomorrow evening." I watched as Meiling and Rika smirked happily, Naoko bit her bottom lip nervously, Chiharu daze off, and Tomoyo frown slightly. I shrugged mentally, "Well, that's it for now. Be careful for now on cause I'm sure the Snake Tamers are aware of what is going on. That finishes this meeting." I watched as all the girls rose and bowed before walking out of the room. Once everyone was gone, I collapsed onto the couch Chiharu and Naoko had been sitting on.**

**The next day I awoke to the sound of someone banging on my door. I rolled onto my side so I was facing my door as it burst open and a tall, lanky teenage boy came crashing in and onto my bed. The young man grabbed me into a tight hug, burring his head in my hair, "I've missed you sis!" I smiled to myself, "Missed you too, Damien. But did you have to bang at my door? You probably woke the whole damn neighborhood." Damien lifted his head, his misty blue eyes shining with mischief, "Like I care." I laughed out loud and ruffled his dirty blonde hair as I rolled out of bed. Even though I was dressed only in my bra and panties, I didn't care. Damien was Yukito's lover and he loved Yukito completely though there was a five year difference in the ages.**

**I pulled on some black cargo jeans, a yellow tank top, and grabbed my white hoodie. "Alright, kid, lets go down stairs. Is everyone here?" Damien nodded his head as he jumped off my bed and met me at my bedroom door. As I turned to shut the door, Damien hugged me from behind, "I'm so sorry, Saku! We all loved Dixie! She was our guardian." I could tell Damien was crying, for himself and for me. I turned and pulled Damien into my arms, letting him cry on my shoulder, "It's alright, little one." I said softly. He pulled back and I used the sleeve of my hoodie to wipe away his tears, "Come on. Lets go join everyone." I smiled at him until he smiled back and nodded his head. Than together, we turned and walked downstairs to the kitchen.**

**Tomoyo was already busy cooking and Rika and Meiling were fighting outside in the kitchen garden. Touya, Nakuru, Chiharu, and Takashi sat at the large table, talking about random things. Yukito sat with Damien at the window bench that looked out at the garden. I didn't see Naoko anywhere and figured she was already at school since it was Friday. 'Homey.' I thought sarcastically. Tomoyo turned and saw me frowning at the kitchen table where my brother was sitting, "Morning Sunshine. Sleep well?" I turned to look at her and smiled slightly, "Like a rock." Tomoyo smiled brightly and went back to cooking. "Touya. A word, please." I made it sound more like a command than a question.**

**Touya's face turned hard as he stood and followed me out. I could feel everyone watching us and knew Tomoyo was worrying about leaving us two alone. I told myself continuously to keep my temper, but as we entered the living room and I turned to look at my older brother, I couldn't stop myself. Almost on its own accord, I raised my hand and slapped my brother across the face. Touya looked away, "I'm surprised you didn't punch me." I glared at him as I sat in an overstuffed chair, "I'm saving that for later." Touya sighed as he slouched down into the couch across from me, "I should have come to you sooner. I know you blame me for Dixie's death. Hell, I blame myself." His voice had gone bitter towards the end and some of my anger disappeared. "What is done, is done. We'll get the SOB that killed her." I stared at Touya until he met my eyes, "And I don't blame you for Dixie's death, unless you're the one that put the knife through her heart."**

**Touya stared at me in a mixture of surprise and relief, "How did you know she was stabbed?" I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, telling the visions of Dixie flashing before me to disappear. Dixie had been like my little sister. We had grown up in the same orphanage. "I had called Yuki and asked him. He told me that she was checking out a new source when she was attacked by the Snake Tamers. He said the source was a spy and that he had been the one to kill her after they tortured her." My eyes were hard when I looked back at my brother, "He didn't give me a name though. I want a name."**

**Touya winced under my stare, "We're working on it. We haven't gotten much. The Snake Tamers seem to be…" Touya shrugged his shoulders, "Nonexistence." I let out a curse and stood up to pace. A few moments of silence passed before we were interrupted by Nakuru, "Um, Touya? Sakura? It's almost time to pick up the Shadow Wolves. Meiling wants to go along." At her name, Meiling poked her head in the door, "Please! I know you guys are coming right back here, but I haven't seen them in so long! It's been three years since I've left the Wolves." She put on her puppy dog face and I couldn't find it in me to tell her to stay here. "Sure, Meiling." Meiling jumped up and down, than raced upstairs to get dress. I shook my head before walking into the kitchen to tell everyone that Touya and I were leaving.**

**Touya drove his car, while Meiling and I rode in mine. We arrived at the airport early and had to wait in the waiting area for fifteen minutes. Finally the plane arrived and we stood towards the back of the waiting crowd. Meiling was bouncing around, trying to see over the crowd of people. I watched her as her red plaid skirt bounced along with her, 'I'm gonna have to tell her to either watch what she wears, or watch what she does when she wears short skirts.' I glanced over to my brother and found him with a serious look on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle, 'It must be killing him to ask for Li's help. Those two never really got along.' I thought to myself about my own feelings towards the Wolves, but didn't get far because the crowd had thinned until we were the only ones left. I looked up and found the remaining passengers, four guys and two women, walking towards us.**


End file.
